Icarus and the Wolf
by Aya Anderson
Summary: Being a loner had it's disadvantages. Perhaps they could be swayed with a new acquaintance, not that he has any intention of making a friend. Link is transformed back into his wolf form and Pit tragically loses his wings. They find no choice but to team up together to bring back peace, but nothing will be the same again.
1. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Icarus and the Wolf**

**By: Aya Anderson**

**Storyline**

If this was the way life was going to be, then one would have to adjust accordingly. Not that anyone had any trouble adjusting, but being a loner had it's disadvantages. Perhaps they could be swayed with a new acquaintance, not that he has any intention of making a friend.

…

**Before You Read**

Because Link and Pit can just be friends! ...Okay, so I'm trying to go for a friendship sort of ideal, because I have a million tons of quotes on friendship. Why? Because I was bored. Why? ...Too many whys.

Turns out I wanted to write this one more than my other ideas, which were more interesting than this plot line – but okay! I don't care. Let's write!

Just, let's see what happens.

On with the story.

…

**Let Sleeping Dogs Lie**

The first thing Pit learned about Link was not to wake him up before noon.

While the green-glad warrior never seemed to cranky in the morning, he always seemed to be a bit off than if he had woken up half an hour after one – which was usually the time Link opened his door, like clockwork.

However, one was able to tell when Link did not get enough sleep. He was always one for staying up late, and had been known to stay awake for days on end. However, even the hero had his own peak for lack of sleep.

A minor degree was demonstrated during a baseball game held by Ness and a few of the friends Peach managed to gather in the short, last minute notice.

She had convinced Zelda to come, which in turn brought along Link. (The two had just returned from a short but tough mission involving a revival of a Mirror. No one knew the full details of the mission, but some figured it had something to do with the Twilight Realm. And even so, not many knew of the Twilight Realm itself.)

While Zelda agreed to play, Link took refuge under a tree and laid on his back to nap. It was still rather early and it was clear the boy was lacking sleep, so the Princesses left Link to his own.

The game was quick-moving, especially since most of them could hit home runs with hardly any effort, and those that couldn't could still make their way to first base, second base, third base before the pitcher caught the ball.

Link had no interest in making any friends. Not there anyways. He had ones in Hyrule (whom he never saw much of anymore because he lived so far away now), and one he lost some time ago. The one who lived on the other side of a mirror.

He had Zelda. And while they were friends to a point, they were also allies and they worked together more than they just enjoyed each other's company. She was still a bit of a mystery to him, and vise versa.

Sometimes, he felt as though he did know her more. He was a different person when he did, though. Why did he always feel that way? He knew Zelda, yet he didn't know her. It confused him to no end.

Joining all in a place like this, just to fight each other for no justification seemed so pointless to him. He had done all the fighting he could ever handle – and none he truly wanted – and yet here he was, battling with these other fighters who also appeared to have better things to do than play baseball (and yet, there they were) for the pointless pleasure of a disembodied hand.

Or something like that.

He was sure he had fallen asleep for just a moment, between conciousness and dreaming, when he heard a thud and the rustling of grass. Link knew exactly what it was, but made no move to acknowledge it.

Instead, he laid still with his arms crossed behind his head, eyes shut, and tried to return to sleeping. The players lost the ball, _they_ could come get it.

"Hey!" someone yelled from the baseball diamond. "Hey!"

Link ignored them, focusing on listening to other things – like the leaves in the wind and the tiniest animals in the forest not far from where he was laying. "_Hey_!" Link sighed and readjusted himself. He knew if he didn't move for the ball long enough, they would give up and come get it themselves.

It wasn't that he was trying to be mean or anything. He was just far too tired to move for people who were to lazy to get something themselves. It was their fault anyway, for hitting it so hard.

Eventually, the rest of the players chorused after the one voice and finally silenced after a few minutes of trying. Link sighed again and tried to go back to sleep. Someone was approaching from the field, and Link casually ignored them, again half-way through sleep and wakefulness.

Until something dropped on him from the tree. He jumped awake, startled, praying to his Goddess that something was not attacking him. He paused for a moment, then looked around to find the baseball laying at his side. He cocked an eyebrow, then looked up at the only place the ball could come from.

Standing over him was some kid. No, wait, he knew this kid. He fought him once in the tournament. He found it annoying because he simply couldn't just knock him off the side like most other people. This kid had wings.

"Hey, are you deaf or something?" the boy asked, picking up the baseball that had dropped on Link's head from...somewhere.

Link just stared at him for a moment, then returned back to the previous position he had been laying in. The kid would go away eventually. Probably try to talk to him for a little while, but go away eventually.

Again, something dropped from the tree but this time landed on his stomach. He leaned up and looked down to find the baseball – yet again – had fallen from the sky and hit him. He looked up at the kid, to realize he no longer had the ball. "Are you going to say anything or what?"

Link picked up the ball off his stomach and threw it so it landed a few feet away. The boy paused, watched the ball arch over the grass and land somewhere not far from them. He turned back to Link, who resumed his casual and preferred pose he had been attempting to nap in for the passed ten minutes.

The warrior was almost sure this time that the boy would leave him alone and continue the game where the others were waiting. They were getting tired of waiting, and he could hear them yell for the boy to come back with the ball.

But, yet again, the ball fell from the sky (and this time, Link knew for sure the kid had been dropping it on him for entertainment purposes) and smacked him on the center of the forehead. Link grunted, picked up the ball, and got to his feet.

He winded back his left hand with the ball and chucked it as hard as he could at the Goddess forsaken angel, managing to hit the stupid kid in the stomach with the baseball hard enough to knock some wind out of him.

Link then took no time to fall back into his comfortable position underneath the tree. There was some silence before the kid yelled, "Thanks!" and turned to return to the game.

Link replied with the middle finger.

…

The following morning, just a few moments before the clock struck ten, Pit had agreed to help Mario with the task of moving a few heavy loads from his room down to the kitchen. He had been sent by Peach to pick up some more baking supplies (pots, pans, ingredients, and of the like) and to bring them back.

Unfortunately, when he returned, it was long after night, and the path to the kitchen was too far alone with so many boxes, so Mario placed the boxes in his room and slept until morning when he enlisted the help of Pit. And so, the angel was carrying a box of pots and pans across the bedrooms to the kitchen where Princess Peach was waiting.

Most of the housemates by that time had gotten up and begun training, eating, or any favorable hobbies which left Pit not to worry if he woke anyone up (and if he did, they were to learn to get up earlier, anyway).

Once, he tripped over a very lost pikman, trying not to step on it, and danced around. The pikman squealed, panicked, and ran in a circle, which was not very helpful to the angel. Eventually, Pit dropped the box of pots and pans and crashed to the floor with a thud (thankfully not on the pikman).

The pikman paused, looked at Pit, and then chittered as though it were laughing at him. Pit frowned. Several people came running to the sound of the pots against the pans against the floor, one of which being Olimar.

Pit was not really sure what Olimar's background was with these things, but he never asked so the alien(?) never told. (At least, Pit was sure these little flower beings were not from this planet so perhaps Olimar wasn't either.)

Olimar apologized and gathered up his lost pikman from beside Pit. "I was wondering where this one had run off to."

"It's alright, I just didn't want to crush it. Eh, them."

Somewhere off down the hall, a door slammed shut. It startled the pikman but no one else was fazed. Those who had gathered dispersed, as well as Olimar, so Pit could get back to work.

It was ten after eleven by the time Pit and Mario finished bringing the boxes of kitchenware to Peach, who was very grateful for their efforts. She gave them each a kiss on the cheek and began to unpack the things to where they all belonged.

They stayed to help a few minutes, only to find they were hindering the job more than helping, so they left the girl to her own – and was eventually joined by Zelda.

The girls worked to put all the kitchenware away in the proper places and were finished by ten to twelve. Peach, despite having worked so hard to put everything in place and made sure it all fit where it belonged, followed through with baking some treats for the housemates.

She wasn't very far into her baking when a certain green-clad warrior walked into the room. "You're up early," Zelda commented as Link made his way to the refrigerator. He waved his hand as though telling her to restrain herself from commenting and opened the door. He pulled out the jug of milk and tilted his head back as he started to drink right from the carton. "Link, you can't do that."

Again, he waved her off. He shut the door and walked out of the kitchen with the milk in his hand. Zelda glanced at Peach, who shrugged, and continued what she was doing.

Link walked around the house with the jug of milk in his hand, taking a sip once in a while, glaring at those who stared at him, until he found his target. He took another large gulp of the milk before making his way over to the not-so-innocent angel-like _creature_.

Pit was playing Go Fish with Meta Knight, Sonic, and Lucario, and just as he won a pair of cards, he noticed Link approaching him. "Hey, do you wanna play?" He watched Link take the gulp from the milk carton and raised an eyebrow. "That's..."

But before he could finish his sentence, Link held the carton over Pit's head and proceeded to dump the entire carton of milk (that he hadn't drank) onto the angel. There was enough to keep pouring for several seconds, but Pit didn't even bother to move as he was dunked in milk.

Several moments passed before the milk began to thin out. Link shook the bottle, making sure every last drop make it onto Pit's head. He even smacked the side of the bottle several times. Everyone was silent for a moment, not entirely sure how to react to the motion.

Finally, Link dropped the bottle on Pit's head, turned, and left the room. He grabbed his wallet and headed out the front door. There was another awkward pause. Pit turned to the table and held up his milk dowsed cards. "Sonic, got a three?"

"Go fish."

Half an hour later, Link returned with few new cartons of milk, along with a few other necessities he thought they needed.

…

**After Notes**

Yes, this will have an actual plotline. No, it will hopefully not so boring.

Also, I have no internet, but I will update as much as possible, and then when I disappear, I will write as much as possible, and update it all when I come back. Sound good? Good.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review box is right there!


	2. P's and Q's

**Icarus and the Wolf**

**By: Aya Anderson**

**Storyline**

If this was the way life was going to be, then one would have to adjust accordingly. Not that anyone had any trouble adjusting, but being a loner had it's disadvantages. Perhaps they could be swayed with a new acquaintance, not that he has any intention of making a friend.

…

**Before You Read**

Woo hoo! Another chapter. Will stuff happen yet? I have no idea.

On with the story.

…

**P's and Q's**

Pit never knew why Link was so quiet. He asked Zelda once, but she replied it was none of his business. The only person who really seemed to understand what Link meant most of the time was Zelda, and occasionally Sonic – somehow. Perhaps it was because they spent a lot of time sleeping under the trees.

Link enjoyed a nap under the trees. Sonic preferred the roof, but Pit saw them together under Link's favorite tree once. Perhaps Sonic just wanted someone to hang out with. The hedgehog enjoyed a good nap but he was often alone. He fit in with Fox and Falco, but those two played a different speed than Sonic.

So did Link, but at least Link would be sure to stay silent when one was trying to sleep. Being a loner had it's disadvantages. Perhaps they could be swayed with a new acquaintance, as Pit was sure Sonic was thinking, but Link had no intention of making a friend.

That, Pit was sure about. Sonic and Link were just acquaintances with a common, quiet hobby.

…

Once, Pit found Link by the archery training. Because Link and Pit had very different schedules, they hardly ever met up at the archery practice. Pit asked Link if he ever wanted to practice archery together, but Link just ignored him and continued to nap.

Link always seemed to be alone, and occasionally depressed. If someone twisted his arm the wrong way, he would reach for his sword as though warning them to back off – or he would get violent. Only if one was persistent though, like Pit.

Pit was sure it was only a threat. He wasn't afraid of Link at all. No one was. No one approached him because he wanted to be left alone, so alone he was left. The only one who could approach him without being ignored was Zelda.

Link struck a bullseye on a still target. He was good enough to do so almost every time, but he moved an inch back everyday. Pit could judge that Link had been practicing all morning to get his range down, just from the arrows that were stuck in the ground and in every ring of the target at least twice.

It must have taken longer to adjust to the extra inch than normal, for Link was still training his archery. He had only hit the bullseye once, and Pit had just seen it. "Having difficulty?" It was probably the wrong thing to say. Link put down his bow, slipped it back into it's hilt on his back, and turned to walk away. "Hey, hey!" Pit stammered, starting after him. "Where are you going? I-I was joking!"

…

Another hobby of Link's was to walk around the forest. Pit saw Link venture in there several times and return to the house hours later. Zelda said Link was homesick sometimes and would walk in the forest just to enjoy a feeling of home.

Maybe that was he was so irritable all the time. Maybe that was why he didn't talk so much.

"Are you sure you don't want to practice archery with me? You could show me a thing or two about archery." That was an utter lie, because Pit had celestial arrows. Link had normal steel and wooded ones. There was no way a wooden arrow could fly as far or deal as much damage as Pit's celestial arrow, but he would never tell that to Link.

Link knew it, anyway.

…

Link couldn't understand why this kid kept bothering him. Okay, he wanted to be friends – but Link wasn't interested. He didn't anyone to bother him. He was just following Zelda, because he needed to make sure she was okay – especially since Ganondorf was around here. Somewhere.

Zelda told him he should make some friends, but he wasn't interested. Really, he just wanted to go home. He really just wanted to go home.

"Are you sure you don't want to practice archery with me? You could show me a thing or two about archery."

Why was this kid bothering him? Why did he care? It started off with a baseball, that damn ball, and ever since, that kid had been pestering him more and more often. Waking him up before half an hour after one, and bothering him during archery practice.

The boy deserved to have another jug of milk poured on him, if only it wasn't such a waste to do so.

Link opened one eye and looked at the angel, who smiled at the fact he had been acknowledged. It was both difficult and easy to see him. The sunlight was blocked by leaves of the tree Link was laying under, but the darkness made it difficult to see Pit's features. "So, you can hear me," he chirped, kneeling down to Link's side. "For a while there, I thought you're ears were broken."

He took the liberty of pulling on Link's elven ears, much to Link's dismay. Link grunted and swatted Pit's hand away. "Those are kinda cool, y'know. You're ears I mean. Do they enhance hearing? Oh, clearly not."

Link shut his eyes and continued to ignore Pit, who just continued to keep on talking. After a few minutes, Pit stopped talking. Link paused, waiting for Pit to say something (hoping Pit hadn't asked him a question) then looked up at him, opening one eye.

"Hey, Link," Pit began, leaning closer as though he thought Link was near deaf. "Why don't you say anything, ever?"

That moment, Link got to his feet and folded his arms, eyes shut, appearing solemn. Pit also stood up, surprised. Link was going to answer him? Instead, Link put his hands on either of Pit's shoulders, patted one, then turned Pit around and pushed him lightly. _Go away._

Pit gasped lightly, then whipped around. "Excuse me?" Link attempted to wave him off again – _Go away_ – then turned around so he could lay back under the tree again. "Hey! … Hey!"

Link laid down and Pit stood there for a moment, unsure what to do. "...So you don't wanna be friends? How about acquaintances?" There was an awkward pause. "Listen to me! Do you want to be acquaintances?"

There was a groan and a sigh before Link brought down his arms and stared up at Pit. Again, he got to his feet but this time held out his left hand. Pit paused. What, did he wanna shake hands? Pit cautiously grabbed Link's hand who in turned grasped and shook Pit's hand firmly, nodding his head.

"What, does that mean we're acquaintances then?"

Link nodded, then turned Pit around again and pushed him lightly. _Go away._

Pit didn't really seem to care about what Link was doing. He turned around and patted Link on the back roughly before turning and running off back to the house. Link just laid back down and continued to nap under the tree.

…

When Pit told Zelda about his accomplishment, she laughed. "That's his form of sarcasm."

…

Pit watched Link enter the forest from his window in his room. Now that he thought about it, that Link guy was such a bastard. Maybe because he needed a friend. Someone to hang with. ...He was still a bastard.

The angel bit his lip. Well, at least the hero finally admitted they were acquaintances. Maybe he could beat Link at his own game. He opened his window and jumped out, catching himself before he fell from the second floor with his wings, and shut the window behind him.

The trees were too thick and high for Pit to see clearly through the leaves, especially in attempt to find green amongst the green. It wasn't his intention to stay in the air very long anyway, and he doubted Link had gone all that far into the forest.

Pit circled the top of the trees, trying to find an opening in the branches he could land through, but he found no such luck. He tried his hand at trying to kick the branches aside and attempt to squeeze through, but by the time he was waist deep, the branches would close.

His wings weren't delicate – he had fallen on them enough times during battle – but the flight could easily be hindered if enough feathers were torn out. Also, it hurt.

It didn't matter anyway. He was reaching the end of his five minutes. He needed to land soon. He flew for a while trying to find a spot to land, but again found himself with no luck. With a defeated huff, he spent the last few seconds he had of flight to return to the mansion.

Next time, he would just walk.

…

**After Notes**

Don't worry! I swear! I will get to the plot soon. I just have to do some more stuff before I can do so, because I'm trying to set up stuff and – Just bare with me!

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review box is right there!


	3. Walking Out the Shoe Leather

**Icarus and the Wolf**

**By: Aya Anderson**

**Storyline**

If this was the way life was going to be, then one would have to adjust accordingly. Not that anyone had any trouble adjusting, but being a loner had it's disadvantages. Perhaps they could be swayed with a new acquaintance, not that he has any intention of making a friend.

…

**Before You Read**

Now, for something to happen – just not quite what you were hoping for.

On with the story!

…

**Wearing Out the Shoe Leather**

Yoshi once turned Link into an egg.

Pit wasn't sure what the occasion was. He had been speaking with Mario and Snake about a tournament the following day. A lot of the fighters headed off in different directions to train. Link wasn't into training any harder than he did any other day.

After all, that was what most of his typical day consisted of.

Schedules were something, Pit decided. Every day, he saw Link doing the same thing at the same time, but that was only because he was always headed towards the archery range when he saw Link resting under the tree. When he returned, Link would not be there anymore.

When Pit was in his room to pray to Palutena, he would peak out his window to watch Link walk out into the forest. The only other time he saw Link was when he was playing video games, and often Link would walk through the living room.

Link must have thought the angel played a lot of video games.

"We still don't have the schedule for the tournament tomorrow," Snake sighed. "I wonder why it always takes so long to decide who fights who."

"It's-a long process. They need to make-a sure that they don't, eh, repeat battles, no?"

The sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon and the darkness was slowly creeping up over the forest, yet every time Pit looked, he swore the stars were brighter and the sky was darker.

It had been a while since Pit had fought off against Snake, so he assumed he would be his next opponent. Then again... He turned to Link, trying to remember the last time they had it off. At that moment, Yoshi approached Link.

The boy leaned up from his comfortable position and looked at Yoshi. There was silence, which made sense to Pit because neither of them ever spoke, and then Yoshi threw out his tongue, grabbed Link by the chest, and turned him into an egg.

"Eh..."

Snake and Mario had also watched the entire thing unfold. The egg shook for a bit and then exploded, revealing a rather displeased Link. Yoshi laughed, then turned and sprinted off. Link chucked a piece of egg as hard as he could after the little dinosaur, only to miss.

The boy pouted, then returned to his resting position. He did not rest long before one of the Ice Climbers (Popo, Pit was sure) came sprinting up to Mario, crying and squealing. Mario leaned down and Popo whispered something to him. "...What?"

"What's wrong?" Snake asked, pulling Mario by the shoulder in order for him to tell him. The conversation had Link's full attention. Pit could see him lean up from the corner of his eye.

"He and Nana went into the forest to practice for tomorrow's tournament, but they were separated and he lost Nana."

Pit turned to find Link had already moved from his spot under the tree to the group of people. He wasn't the only one to join the group; Peach, Zelda, Fox (Falco was no where in sight), and Zero Suit Samus ran onto the scene. "I gathered who I could," Peach gasped as she approached them. "I'm glad you found these guys, too."

Popo was devastated. Pit felt sorry for the little guy, really. The two always seemed so happy together, and to lose one by accident like that... "Don't worry, Popo. We'll find her for you."

Popo sniffed and nodded, rubbing one eyes of it's tears.

The gathered search party turned towards the forest and began in the direction Popo lead. Upon entry of the forest, Pit could understand why Link enjoyed walking through it often – and why he would miss his home so much.

One by one, the party began to call for Nana's name. They spent nearly an hour searching. Link pointed them in directions that were away from a cliff, from a den of wolves, from poison ivy and oak (after all, he walked through these parts every day) and it wasn't long before dusk had fallen completely. It became impossible to see, aside from what little light Link's lantern, Fox's flashlight, and Zelda's magic could give.

"I don't think we'll be able to find Nana at this point," Fox admitted dejectedly. They had spent so little time searching, and Pit felt as though they hadn't tried hard enough, long enough. Popo thought similarly and jumped up and down in frustration. "Calm there, little guy. We'll find her, just not now."

Pit turned to Link and tapped his shoulder. "I think you should lead us back now."

Link shook his head and pointed to Zero, who paused. "What, you were following me?" Link nodded. "I was following you."

Then Link pointed to Zelda, who shook her head and motioned to Mario. Pit looked up at the tree tops and frowned. He wished he could fly up and find where the mansion was, but the branches were too thick for him to fly through. He voiced this when Snake made the suggestion.

"I'm cold," Peach whined quietly. "and tired. I wanna go back to the mansion." She bit her lip and made her way to Zelda, who's light was probably the warmest. The rest of the search party seemed to agree, except Popo, who's coat probably kept him warm.

"Can't you lead us back, Link? You know this area best."

Link covered his eyes and gestured out to the forest. _It's too dark to see. I can't find where I'm going._ He pointed to the sky. _When the sun is out, I can see best and find the way back._ At least, that was what Pit understood from his actions.

Snake shook his head and sighed. "Looks like we'll have to camp out for the night."

"Oh, goody!" Peach chirped. "A camping trip! I've always wanted to go camping." With that, she grabbed Fox's flashlight and began to gather dry twigs and stones for a fire. Link started off in a direction to find a clear area to start the fire, but never moved so far that he could not see anyone.

Popo whined about having to stop for the night to Mario, but did not object when it came to going to sleep. Peach set up the sits for a fire and Snake and Zero collaboratively worked together to create a rather impressive fire.

Everyone took a moment to warm up before laying down a few feet away from the fire. The ground was uncomfortable, even though Mario, Zelda, and Popo laid down some leaves for people to sleep on. Link attempted to find some berries that were safe to eat (with no avail) and just sat down by the closest tree, leaning with his back against it.

Pit laid on the ground and tried to find a comfortable position to lie in. He pulled his wings around him to warm himself before he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

…

He wasn't asleep very long, he knew, because no one had changed their sleeping position since he initially closed his eyes. He had slept enough to make him very tired upon waking up. He considered rolling over and going back to sleep when he spotted a very familiar green-clad warrior warming himself by the fire.

"Link?" The hero looked up and caught Pit's eyes. He stared at him then blinked and went back to what he was doing. "Why aren't you sleeping, Link?" Link paused, then looked at the others before looking off into the forest and shrugging. Pit leaned up. "You've spent a lot of time here in the forest. You should be able to sleep the most comfortably out of all of us."

There was a rustle somewhere off in the distance, not far from the group. They both turned immediately to the sound and stopped breathing. A moment passed. Link stood up and motioned for Pit to stay before pulling out his sword and disappearing into the woods in the direction of the rustle.

"Is that why he's up?" Pit asked himself aloud. It didn't matter whether he said it out loud or not – no one could hear him.

A moment later, Link returned. His sheathed the Master Sword and sat back down at the fire. There was some silence, and then he stood up and sat beside Link. "Do you want some company?" The hero shook his head. He motioned for Pit to go back to sleep, but the angel stayed put. "No, I don't mind."

Link inhaled deeply, then turned and stood up, forcing Pit to his feet as well. He returned the boy to his sleeping spot and forced him to kneel, motioning for the boy to lay down and go to sleep. "But I'm not tired."

Link rubbed his thumbs underneath Pit's eyes gently. At first, Pit was confused by what that meant, before realizing that he was probably pointing out he had circles under his eyes – or he was going to be very tired the next day. "_Don't_...do that again," was the reply Pit could only mutter.

The mute shrugged then pushed Pit carefully yet forcefully into a lay down. He pat the celestial being on the head before getting up and returning to his seat by the fire. Pit laid there for a moment, staring at Link, before he got up and sat beside him again.

There was a sigh and Link motioned for Pit to go back to sleep, but the angel did not move. Fed up, Link pushed Pit with enough force to land him beside where he was sleeping before. "Ow!"

Zero groaned and rolled over away from the fire.

The duo froze like deers in headlights, eventually breaking their stature after a time lapse. Pit sighed and got up again, this time sitting out of arm's length. "You're a very touchy feely person, you know that?"

Link glared at Pit before deciding to finally let him stay up. He warmed his hands by the fire and then sat down beside it. Out of the blue, in a low voice to keep from waking anyone, he began to talk. He didn't really talk about anything important to Link, but he was talking about his adventure. He talked about everything, from the Sky World to the Underworld, from Palutena to Medusa.

Link sat quietly, barely listening – and yet he still was. He nodded occasionally and added a semi-interested, "Huh, ah, oh," every once in a while. They were exact words, just sounds of acknowledgment.

Suddenly, Pit stopped again. Link looked up at him and blinked, wondering why he had stopped his story. "Will you ever talk to me?" the angel asked out of the blue, turning to the elf boy.

Link hadn't realized how close Pit had shifted over (or maybe he shifted over to him?). He shrugged and turned his gaze back to the fire. Pit stared at him for a very long time, and then stared at the fire himself. He would have like to have known what sort of adventure's Link had been on.

"One day, I guess."

…

**After Notes**

Yeah! Link is just a bastard in this. I doubt he would actually act like this ever, I'm just doing it for dramatical purposes. Yes, I just said dramatical.

I wonder if anyone notices that the chapter titles are old sayings. Huh.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review box is right there!


	4. A Fine Kettle of Fish

**Icarus and the Wolf**

**By: Aya Anderson**

**Storyline**

If this was the way life was going to be, then one would have to adjust accordingly. Not that anyone had any trouble adjusting, but being a loner had it's disadvantages. Perhaps they could be swayed with a new acquaintance, not that he has any intention of making a friend.

…

**Before You Read**

Yeah, writing tons, to update, just for you. Never change a thing.

On with the story!

…

**A Fine Kettle of Fish**

Pit didn't remember falling asleep but he woke up to Link shaking him awake. "W-Wha...?" It was finally bright enough to see around them. The fire had long since gone out (but he had fallen asleep long before it did).

By the time Pit leaned up, Link had already woken everyone else by clapping loudly. Some people just turned over and went back to sleep, but the moment Popo opened his eyes, he was screeching and wailing about missing Nana and wanting to find her.

The angel frowned. Nana had been lost out in the wilderness for a whole night now. Hopefully she was smart and took refuge somewhere to sleep, and didn't move deeper into the forest. They search party took the necessary preparations to clean up whatever mess they made before moving on down the path.

This time, the team declared Mario as the leader to take which ever direction, and leave Link to finding them back later.

Again, they spent another hour walking and calling before Popo squealed again and ran off ahead. "Hey!" Snake yelled out, being the one to stand behind him, and chased after the little Ice Climber as he jumped and fumed off in the distance.

The rest of the search party caught up with Popo and took the moment to look around. Popo whispered to Mario that they were at the spot where he and Nana were separated. Everyone dispersed and began to search for clues to Nana's disappearance.

Zero picked up a broken stick and Peach tripped over a hole where Popo or Nana's hammer hit the ground. Fox pulled out his flashlight to get a better look at the scene.

Link stood in the center and looked around from there. Pit dared to lift himself off the ground and take a good aerial view of the scene, even though he couldn't fly very high. Everyone seemed to have been investigating their own little corner of the clearing. Popo was standing quietly, looking off somewhere – perhaps the direction Nana disappeared to.

There was a small gasp and Pit searched for where that gasp could have come from. "A-a shadow!" Peach whimpered, stepping back from the edge of the clearing. Zelda rushed to her side almost immediately. "A big shadow!"

Everyone rushed to her side, peering out into the bush, attempting to find what Peach was talking about between the branches. There was a moment of silence, before the shadow brushed before them again. Everyone flinched. "Twi-" Zelda began, but she was cut off by a yell. Link unsheathed his sword and burst into the bushes suddenly, chasing the shadows through the bush. "Link!"

The party set out after the brash warrior with as little thought as Link. "What-a was that, eh, _thing_?" Mario demanded as they sprinted through the forest. Pit was finding it difficult to run, with the branches he was continuously tripping over and the branches catching at his wings. He folded up the feathered appendages to their minimal size to limit the damage to them.

"I think it was a Shadow Beast," Zelda replied.

Peach blinked upon hearing the name. "Oh, wait! Those are those thingies that you and Link go to kill, right? From the Twilight place, right?"

"Yes, we are trying to kill the remainder of them but they seem to be reproducing faster than we can kill them."

"_What_? You mean to tell me there's more of them?" Zero gasped, almost horrified.

Zelda nodded. "More than likely, yes. We will probably be met with more than one if we catch up to it."

Pit turned his attention back to where he was going, narrowly avoiding a tree branch at his head level. Snake behind him cursed at the angel for not warning him. "Sorry!"

Finally, they arrived in a clearing, the edge of the forest, to which they finally met up with Link, who's shield was up. He hadn't yet started the fight but he seemed ready to do battle as soon as the others arrived. It was just as Zelda said; Shadow Beasts.

Three of them.

And Nana, in the arms of one of the beasts, struggling and crying for Popo to save her. Popo squeaked and ran out head first with a hammer, swinging wildly at the beasts. "Hold on!" Pit yelled but everyone pulled out their weapons and charged into battle alongside him.

The three monsters made attempt to pick on the first little Ice Climber that made to them before the other fighters, but one swing of Popo's hammer changed that. He managed to knock one over the edge of a steep hill no one had seen yet.

It let go of Nana to grab onto the edge. Popo grabbed Nana's hand and pulled her up to his side. He pulled her into a tight hug and prepared for battle.

Snake whipped out his RPG launcher and set off a grenade at the monster that flew off most to the left. The rocket followed the beast as it attempted to avoid the explosive, only to have it's try in vain and was blasted backwards. Fox jumped in several moments after the explosive and jumped into the air, sex kicking the beast with a powerful force, landing on it's chest and pounding out as much sense as he could.

Link knew only one way to kill all these things at the same time – and yet it would be so impossible.

Zelda was backed up by Zero and Peach – and Pit's celestial arrows – as she tried to back one off the edge. Between the four of them, killing the thing was almost nothing and seemed to have been dead in a matter of minutes, especially exchanging attacks between the three girls and allowing Pit to send an arrow in the holes of their teamwork.

The Ice Climbers and Mario handled the third and final one with minor difficulty, but as there were three of them and one of it – well, it was easy to pull a distracting move to hit it from behind every time it tried to attack one of the three fighters.

"The trick is to killing the last two at the same time," Zelda announced. Link and Snake had been holding their rather injured one at bay until Mario and the Ice Climbers beat theirs to a few seconds to it's death. "At the same time!" Zelda yelled again. "Now!"

Link jumped up onto the beasts chest and held his sword above his head. Mario wound up a fist and punched the shadow being as hard as he could, enough to hopefully kill it. Link thrust his sword down in an attempt to kill it, but his blow was cut short by a Shadow Kargarok, the flying shadow bird.

It grabbed Link by the back of his shirt and knocked him over the edge of the steep hill. Zelda flinched and ran to the edge. Was that Twilight at the bottom of the hill? "Link!" she yelled. "Sword!"

Link had any time to think as he struck ground only meters before the twilight engulfed the hill. He rolled for a short while, trying to find something to stop himself with, but with no grip, he twisted himself so he could take the kinetic energy from his fall and transfer it into a jump.

He twisted in the air and removed the Master Sword from his back and tossed it at the Princess. She reached out to catch it and she cradled it in her arms. It was important she held onto it while she could, for Link would need it later.

The hero fell into the darkness and disappeared completely. "How is that possible?" she whispered to herself. It was quite possible that was where all the monsters were coming from, but she did not want to dwell on that at that moment.

The remaining shadow beast that Link failed to kill screeched and the other two jumped to their feet again, ready to fight. They divided into more even teams. Pit took the liberty of taking out the Kargarok with a celestial arrow and then jumped to Snake's side to help him.

The party managed to repeat their original plan, but Snake's attempt of use for an RPG left him wide open for an attack and he was swiped by one of the other Shadow Beast. The claws were sharp enough to tear through his armor and leave three cuts along his back.

Several more Kargaroks appeared periodically throughout the battle and knocked the smashers around, making it difficult to kill the Beasts at the same time. Peach had one of her sleeves torn off when she was attacked by Kargarok. Mario's hat flew somewhere down in the twilight. Pit suffered an injury to his left wing and found it painful to fly.

Zelda had slipped on the Master Sword on her back, holding onto it for Link, that was until a Kargarok swooped down from the sky and grabbed onto her shoulder and the sheath of the sword in it's haste to knock her over. It tore the leather strip from around her chest and carried off with the sword.

Zelda reached for the hilt of the sword, just barely brushing the wing-shaped design, before the Kargarok screeched and pulled up, yanking the Master Sword from her grasp. "Dammit!" she snapped, falling onto her stomach, when the Kargarok flew back over the field of twilight, making it impossible to chase it.

Pit attempted to shoot the Kargarok with the celestial arrow, but the arrow dissipated before it made it a quarter over the field. "What...?"

Finally, Zero and the Ice Climbers were the once to deliver the final blows to the two Beasts, to which all three bodies exploded into a darkness. The fighters took a moment to catch their breath, huffing and resting against trees.

"I think I have developed a respect for what you and Link do," Snake panted after a few moments.

Pit paused, then looked up. "Wait, Link!" He ran to the edge of the hill and looked down onto the twilight field and cried out below. "Link!" He tried to take to the sky, but his wing creaked in protest and his feet touched the ground again. Grumbling, he began to slide down the hill.

Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder just as the others approached the hill to follow him. "You can't go down there. It's too dangerous. Link can take care of himself down there."

"But, he doesn't have his sword."

The princess shook her head and started towards the forest. "He doesn't need his sword. That's why he entrusted it with me." She looked back where the Kargarok flew off to then started towards the forest again. "He will meet up with us again by the mansion. He needs to find another way around to this level of the forest."

Zero, who was clutching her right shoulder rather tightly, shared at shrug but a sympathetic look with Pit before following her into the forest. One-by-one, they followed Zelda through the forest. Pit was the last one to join them.

…

**After Notes**

Wow, this chapter was so crappy, I just can't. It's so horrible. I hate it. I don't understand. I was trying to talk to my cousin and write, but it didn't work. Damn.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review box is right there!


	5. Joining On The Bandwagon

**Icarus and the Wolf**

**By: Aya Anderson**

**Storyline**

If this was the way life was going to be, then one would have to adjust accordingly. Not that anyone had any trouble adjusting, but being a loner had it's disadvantages. Perhaps they could be swayed with a new acquaintance, not that he has any intention of making a friend.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter was stupid as hell. Oh, my gosh, I have never written such horrible action scene in my LIFE, but I shall work on that. Don't worry.

On with the story!

…

**Jumping On The Bandwagon**

Pit wasn't sure how, but Zelda was the one to lead them back to the mansion. He swore he saw a shadow or two ahead of them, smaller than the beasts and lower than the shadow birds, but no one else seemed to question it and so neither did he.

They returned with only small hours before the start of the tournament. Most of the search party, including the Ice Climbers, decided to withdrawal from the tournament because of their injuries. Pit spent a lot of time considering it, and dropped out as well.

He wouldn't make it very far anyway, with the injury of his wing.

Bandaging up his wing to prevent further injury was a difficult task on his own, especially since he found it hard to bend it a certain way for him to make it easier to wrap the bandage. The feathered appendage could not move back or forth now, nor up or down. It could only straighten out.

It wasn't until Fox and Falco asked if they could help did the wound ever get treated.

Zelda had Link pulled out of the tournament as well, insisting he would not make it in time for the tournament. Several people protested, saying it was quite possible, but by the time the tournament started, the elf boy was nowhere in sight.

The Princess also did not enter the tournament and even left the tournament grounds to return to the mansion. The only ones who went through with the tournament were Mario and Fox, even though poor Fox was missing a patch of fur above his left eye.

Although, Pit did discover he was correct – Snake was the one he was supposed to face in this tournament.

…

Pit returned to his room in the mansion. He couldn't close his wing far enough to keep from people walking into it, so he decided to leave the stands and just watch the tournament on the TV in his room. He smiled to himself. So many people were baffled by the little device, and he knew it took a while for some people to understand the concept of a TV.

Some of them still yelled, hoping the people on the other side of the screen could hear them.

He could feel an ache in his back behind to knot itself into his muscles, so he leaned up from his bed and stretched. It was such a nice day to, for a tournament. He could recall the many-a-times rain had poured into the stadium.

He fought Donkey Kong in the rain once. He had one by chance that the ape slipped on the water and slid off the side, unable to find himself a firm grasp on the edge and tumbled over. Pit didn't win the tournament that time. His wings were too wet to fly, and once he was over the side, he was done for.

Now that he thought about it, he lost to Link that day, didn't he?

Pit's gaze fell over to the window, looking outside for any sign of rain – out of curiosity. None, he wasn't expecting any. His search fell to the forest, examining the darkness of the trees. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Link.

What was that down there? That darkness? Like little balls of pure shadow. Twilight. It had to have been Twilight. Pit only knew very little about Twilight, but he knew enough. Twilight changed people. Transformed them. If that was true, then...

He saw Zelda approached the forest's edge. Pit paused and watched carefully as the Princess looked before her carefully for a moment then disappeared into the forest. "H-Hey!" but he knew she couldn't hear him. More of those shadow things would be in there, waiting.

Pit couldn't let her go alone.

He grabbed his Palutena Bow and rushed out of his room, down the stairs, out the back door, and to the forest where Zelda had disappeared. He hesitated outside the shadow of the trees, but stepped on in anyway. He had to know what she was doing.

…

Pit could barely see her through the trees, but he could see her enough to successfully follow her. He felt bad for following her, when he assumed she clearly did not want to followed since she carefully surveyed the area and chose a time where no one would see her.

Some people did return with Pit and Zelda, but hardly anyone.

Finally, Zelda branched off into a clearing, one very similar to where Popo lost Nana. Pit remained along the skirts of the clearing, behind a tree, out of view, but where he could still see her.

The Princess looked around for a moment, then brought one hand to her chest and began to sing. Pit didn't know Zelda was much of a singer, but she had a beautiful voice. The song was short, and basic, holding only three notes repeated once.

He heard Link whistle it in the grass once. He thought it was a very pretty tune, but he never said anything about it to the warrior before.

There was a moment of silence, one of which Pit was sure was mournful. Then a wolf leaped from the darkness of the trees. Pit felt his legs lock and he reached for his Palutena Bow, but before he had the chance to jump into battle, Zelda said, "I was hoping you could hear me."

The angel stopped in his tracks and paused. He was holding his breath, believing if the wolf heard him, it would tear him apart.

The wolf looked up at her and then sat down where it stood. "I was worried I wouldn't meet you here." Zelda kneeled down to the animals and stroked it fur gently. The beast closed it's eyes and enjoyed the moment. "I'm sorry, I don't have your sword."

Instantly, it's eyes opened and it looked up at her, producing a noise that sounded almost like a human gasp, except it wasn't. Pit leaned forward, straining his ears to hear. Was that correct? Was she talking about the wolf's sword?

"One of the Shadow Kargarok's took off with it, across the Twilight field. I'm sorry, I can't turn you back until you have your sword."

The wolf's eyes narrowed, but not at Zelda. It turned and prepared to sprint back into the woods again, but Pit found himself talking before he had a chance to release the breath he had been holding - "Link?"

The wolf did not move. Neither did the Princess. There was silence, and very awkward and very long silence. Slowly, the wolf turned around and met eyes with the angel. Pit hesitated, then stepped into the clearing. He gulped, glanced at the Princess, then at the wolf again. "Is that you?"

Zelda exchanged glances with the wolf, who barked once. She turned back to Pit. "Yes," she replied honesty. "This wolf is Link." She must have found no point in trying to hide it. Link just stared at Pit, slowly turning to sit down. "We do not have time to explain, but without his Master Sword, he can not revert back to his human form."

"W-We can just go back to the mansion and gather another search party, or something," Pit suggested. "I mean, I don't think anyone would mind. Like, we obviously can't ask the same people as before, but, well, you know, we can-"

"No one can know," Zelda said sharply, cutting him off. Pit flinched. "No one is supposed to know about this, but it appeared one, as they say, can not mind their P's and Q's. Is that how the saying goes?" She turned to Link who just stared back at her.

Pit paused, then stepped forward. "I could help, at least. You know where that little bird thing-y went, right?"

Zelda and Link looked at each other, and then Link barked twice, almost viciously. The angel turned to Zelda, who shook her head. "You can't come," she said. "It's too dangerous. Twilight is not a force to be reckoned with, especially by one of Palutena's angels. If something were to happen to you, Palutena would never forgive me."

Pit blinked, not understanding why Zelda cared what Palutena thought since she worshiped another Goddess, one by the name of Hylia, but he didn't want to ask that question now. "Nothing will happen, I swear." He put up his hands in defense.

"No," Zelda said again. "How do you plan to cross the Twilight field?" She gestured to Pit's injured injured wing. He glanced at the bandage and tried to move his wing with no avail.

"How ever it is you plan to get across," Pit replied, stepping closer. He felt as though he was constantly forgetting the wolf was Link, and would not attack him unless he had a very good reason to. "I mean, you can't fly either, so you have to get across somehow."

The Princess sighed, almost annoyed. "I won't be wholly taken by the Twilight like you would, Pit. I can be transformed back by the Master Sword. Now, go back to the mansion and don't speak a word of this to anyone."

Pit shook his head. "What does Link's sword have to do with all this? How will it change you and Link back to normal?"

Link whined and offered a deep growl, like a groan. He laid down, the sound of chain links clacking against the other. Pit glanced down at his paw to spot a cuff and the last bits of a chain connected to the latch. The angel frowned.

"The sword is blessed with a light that repels Twilight." Zelda shook her head. "We don't have time, we need to find the Master Sword. Go back to the house, Pit."

Pit stammered for a few seconds as Zelda and Link stood up and made their way towards the back of the forest where the hill was. The angel stood quietly, trying to understand further what was going on. For some reason, Link was only transformed into a shadow wolf. Perhaps Zelda would be changed into an animal, too. Maybe a stag, or some kind of graceful bird.

"A light that repels Twilight..." he whispered to himself. He paused, then looked at his injured wing. He stroked the feathers gently, massaging the sore and injured muscles carefully. He was unable to fly over the Twilight field. Maybe he could walk through it.

He began towards the back of the forest, towards the hill. Link and Zelda were already far ahead of him and he knew he had no hope of catching up, but if his plan worked, then it was possible he could catch up with them.

Pit walked to the hill and looked down at the Twilight Field. It was darker than he remembered it being, but he didn't care. He pulled up his Palutena Bow and drew back one of his celestial arrows. He aimed for the Twilight at the bottom of the hill and released his arrow.

It stuck into the ground. The Twilight around it retreated in a short radius. Pit smiled to himself. Just as he thought. Blessed light would drive away the Twilight, just like light of Link's sword. That was exactly what Pit's celestial arrows were made of; blessed light.

Pit made his way down to the cleared area where his arrow was stuck, sliding down the side of the steep hill into the small diameter the Twilight left. He looked at the arrow and inhaled, pulling out the arrow that was stuck in the ground. So long as he willed it so, the arrow would not disappear from his hand, and so long as he had the arrow, the Twilight would keep it's distance.

Using his arrow like a lantern, he started out across the Twilight field after Link and Zelda. Hopefully, he would catch up to them soon.

…

**After Notes**

Ha ha ha! I have no idea if that would actually work, but it's my fic and I decide what happens. Damn straight. And I hope you people like how quickly I am updating this. After I go home, I won't be updating for a long while – and when I do, it will probably be the rest of the story.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	6. Take The Bull By The Horns

**Icarus and the Wolf**

**By: Aya Anderson**

**Storyline**

If this was the way life was going to be, then one would have to adjust accordingly. Not that anyone had any trouble adjusting, but being a loner had it's disadvantages. Perhaps they could be swayed with a new acquaintance, not that he has any intention of making a friend.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, I head canoned everything.

This chapter, read to find out!

On with the story!

…

**Take A Bull By The Horns**

An hour had passed since Pit entered the Twilight field. He had put his life in Palutena's hands that the celestial arrow would not fail him. It hadn't yet, and Pit was more than grateful.

He couldn't tell when the Twilight would end. He was worried he would walk circles, but he could see the top of the hill and so long as his back was to it, he was sure he would be fine. Occasionally, he would look to his left or to his right and see a Shadow Beast or a bat in the darkness. Pit would retreat, not interested in facing one creature alone.

Sometimes, he would look to the sky and see a Kargarok, and he would couch low to the ground as though he was trying to blend in. But his pure white clothes stood him out like a beakon and he was only lucky the Kargarok's did not see him.

When he reached the other side of the field, he was surprised by it and it came so suddenly, Pit needed to stop to make sure he hadn't walked some place he shouldn't. And yet, there he was, on the other side of the Twilight field.

He released the celestial arrow from his hand and it dissolved before it hit the ground. He turned to look one last time at the hill, then forward. There was a grand, dark mountain made of black rock. Kargarok's circled the top of the mountain, screeching when spotting a creature not of Twilight. This area had clearly not all been taken by Twilight, or Pit would have turned by now.

The angel stretched his wing that was not injured and flapped it a couple of times to move it a bit. It became stiff after he had to keep it folded in the small circle his celestial arrow for so long. He took a moment to message the muscles in his injured one to loosen up the muscles.

Finally, he took a tougher grasp on his Palutena Bow and started off after the Princess and the wolf.

He found a path that led up and around the black mountain, twisting and climbing ever high to the very top where the Kargarok's circled. Pit had a very good idea that was where Link and Zelda were traveling to, especially since it was a Kargarok that took off with Link's sword.

Pit beat his wings, standing on his toes and using his legs to jump into the air, almost as though he was expecting his wings to just magically work again. Clearly, they would not. It was a bad time for an injury there, for his wings would have served much use in this adventure.

Normally, he was told that an injury to a limb meant you rested it until it was better but Pit really hated being limited, especially to the ground. He was hoping that stretching and attempting to use the injured limb would make it heal faster – or just get him used to the pain.

He gave up and started walking up the path. He was sure Zelda and Link weren't that far ahead. He clutched onto his Palutena Bow and hurried his pace up to a jog. Every moment, he thought that Zelda and Link were just beyond the bend and that he would see them anytime.

Except it was them around the bend. Pit dug his heels into ground and stopped himself just before he ran into a Shadow Beast. The beast and it's friend both turned at the sound of the dragging rock and spotted the angel before he had a chance to hide.

Pit yelped and disconnected his Palutena Bow into two short swords, preparing for a battle. This was dangerous to fight alone, but Link could do it. Why couldn't he?

The Shadow Beasts screeched loud enough to shake the ground and Pit nearly lost his balance as his feet failed to find solid ground. The sound stopped and so did the shaking, but Pit still fell – which was more good than harm as the fall caused the attack of the first Shadow Beast to fail.

The angel fell on his back and swiped the backwards blade against the chest of the Shadow Beast that now stood above him, striking it's metal face. It retreated a step, giving Pit enough space and time to back flip onto his feet again.

There was a moment of stillness which Pit used to spin his blades around as intimidatingly as possible, hoping it would encourage the Shadow Beasts to back off, but it only provoked the both of them to charge at him at the same time.

Pit brought up both his hands and waited for them to come to him before striking first when they were in range. He alternated between targets, slicing one with one hand and the other with the next. Occasionally, when he felt suffocated, he would spin around and strike the beasts with both his swords with enough force to back them both up a step.

He only had the time it took for the beasts to recoil to strike. If he took too long, he would be in the open and that would be dangerous for him, so he attempted to keep on striking them both repeatedly until they both died.

Finally, the beasts caught onto his strategy and retreated. The creatures tried to stand side-by-side while attacking, and now they wouldn't any longer. One jumped in first, falling into a one-on-one battle with him.

Pit took the challenge willingly, putting up his short swords and fighting the beast one on one. It wasn't hard to Pit, it just required him to continuously strike the monster until it fell and then move onto the second, but there was a tiny detail he forgot.

The second one screeched and the ground shook again, nearly knocking Pit over again. The first one stood right back up again, stretched, and took a heavy swipe at the celestial warrior. Pit flew across the path and hit the ground hard enough to knock one half of the Palutena Bow out of his hand.

As soon as the short sword flew out of his palm, he spun around and grasped twice for it before finally managing to wrap his fingers around the hilt just as it flew over the edge. Pit stopped himself from falling over the side, almost half way fallen over, and looked over his shoulder at the Shadow Beast. Slowly, it approached him, almost as though it was stalking him, waiting out the time it had before it would kill him.

Pit carefully rolled onto his back, digging his heels into the ground to keep the half of his body that was still on the cliff from sliding off, and connected together the Palutena Bow. He pulled back a celestial arrow and fired it into the body of the Shadow Beast.

The Beast stumbled backward and fell over hard enough to causing a small scale earthquake. It was strong enough to cause Pit to fall further off the edge with a scream, but the angel caught himself with his knees, hardly hanging onto the edge.

He panted as his body began to tremble. He was barely hanging onto the edge and he knew it wouldn't take much to cause him to fall. He craned his neck up to look down and was met with the sight of a sea of Twilight.

The first Shadow Beast got to it's feet and pulled the celestial arrow out of it's chest. The second one made it's way beside it and they exchanged looks before making their way over to the boy who was hanging by his knees for dear life.

Pit could see the Shadow Beasts looming over the edge to look at him. Again, he tried to use his celestial arrow but the beast stomped his foot and Pit lost his aim, shooting it off somewhere into the sky. He cursed and lowered his bow, glaring at the Shadow Beasts.

They grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him from his hanging position onto solid ground again. Pit let them, not bothering to struggle. If they dropped him, he would fall into the Twilight and probably later be killed by Link.

As soon as he was safely on the ground again, he attempted to break the Palutena's Bow back into their short sword forms, but he hadn't a chance to attack when one of the beings jumped on him and held him down with enough force to break his arms. Pit whimpered and struggled but found himself no avail.

It leaned in close and almost seemed to stare at him intensely. Pit turned his head and clenched his jaw to keep himself from shivering as badly as he was before. What was it doing? What was this monster doing? The pressure on his arms was increasing, and he could feel the bones in his arm creak. He released a growl of agony and whimpered again.

His arms were beginning to burn and his vision was going dark. What was going on? What was happening to him?

There was a snarl, a shout, and a howl of pain as the pain in his arms subsided and his vision cleared. A wolf jumped from somewhere off to the side and sunk it's teeth into the body of the creature atop Pit. The second one was nowhere to be found.

Pit stayed on the ground for a moment, confused, before he leaned up and watched the wolf continuously dodge and jump from side-to-side until an affirming yell from behind Pit made it's way over any other noise produced by the battle. He turned his head and spotted Zelda, who powered up a magic spell and delivered a final blow to the Shadow Beast.

The wolf – Link – used his fangs to slice the monster apart. Both of the creatures died simultaneously and the battle was won. Pit inhaled and forced himself to his feet. "That was cool," he chirped, but he decided that was a bad idea once he earned a glare from Zelda and a growl from Link.

"I told you to go back," Zelda snapped, approaching him. "You're lucky when I came, or you would be a Shadow Beast by now."

Pit frowned and sunk back a bit. "That thing was...?" It was turning him into a Shadow Beast, just like it. He might have well just jumped into the Twilight sea. "It wasn't like I knew. I just wanted to help."

Link walked up to Pit's side, snarled, and then continued on the path. Zelda sighed. "However it is that you got here, go back." Instead of doing what he was told, he started after Zelda as soon as she started walking. When she heard his footsteps, she turned and saw him. "Go away." She continued walking, and he followed. "Go away."

She didn't bother to tell him again after that.

…

**After Notes**

Yes, I like this action scene better. When there are less people, it's easier. I'll keep that in mind from this point.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know? The review box is right there!


	7. Too Many Irons in the Fire

**Icarus and the Wolf**

**By: Aya Anderson**

**Storyline**

If this was the way life was going to be, then one would have to adjust accordingly. Not that anyone had any trouble adjusting, but being a loner had it's disadvantages. Perhaps they could be swayed with a new acquaintance, not that he has any intention of making a friend.

…

**Before You Read**

Man, I'm running out of old sayings for chapter titles. What do I do? And is it just me, or is Pit really OOC? I dunno.

On with the story!

…

**Too Many Irons in a Fire**

Pit lost to Link once.

It was during a tournament, when the top was open and they let the rain in on the stadium. The spectators remained dry but the competitors didn't. Pit had a problem with this, for if his wings got wet, he could not fly and they were nothing but heavy weight on his back.

He entered the tournament anyway, even though he didn't expect to win. He just did it for fun, either way he won.

It was the fifth battle of the third round, and Pit was proud he managed to make it this far. They both walked onto their stadium and prepared for battle.

Pit couldn't remember how the battle went exactly. He remembered finding Link's shield annoying and that they both once shot each other's arrows out of the air at the same time, to which Pit could always find himself smirking about when he thought of it once in a while.

It was the very end of the battle Pit remembered most. How it was he lost.

Link had a very powerful downward strike, one that was strong enough to knock Pit off the stage if it connected. Pit brought up his Palutena Bow and blocked the attack, but it wasn't enough to transfer the strength into the swords.

Pit slipped and his back foot slipped off the edge. He had barely any time to think as he grabbed onto the edge. He had barely any grip between his sword, his fingers, and the stage. He reached up with his second hand and tried to pull himself up, but it was impossible without friction.

He tried to use his feet to push himself up and try to drag himself up with his arms, but he only slipped and slid as he tried in vain. There was a gasp and the clinking of his sheath and a shield and Pit looked up. Link held out his arm, offering Pit to take his hand.

The angel beat his wings and tried to grab onto Link's hand but he was a touch short of the warrior's fingers and Pit slipped off the edge. Link tried again for Pit's hand but failed and Pit fell off the stage, down into the darkness where he would land a soft landing.

Link was declared the winner.

He lost in the next round to Luigi's Negative Zone.

…

Pit's eyes followed the swaying of Link's tail as they walked. It was distracting, so he just focused on that. It was better than staring up at the sky for Kargarok's or down at the Twilight seas, but when it came to fights, his eyes tore from the pendulum-like appendage and focused on the battle.

They walked up the winding path towards the top of the black mountain. He had a feeling it was there, too. Whatever rested up at the top of the mountain held Link's sword, and that would be the only thing that could transform Link back.

So, when they reached the mouth of the cave at the top of the mountain, Pit was surprised to find that there wasn't really anything there but a few Kargaroks and some Shadow Beasts. "Just a hide out," Zelda whispered. "but we'll need to kill the Kargaroks before we can kill the Shadow Beasts."

Pit couldn't see Link's sword, but he could see a small room where it was probably hidden. "I could kill the Kargaroks," he suggested, connecting his Palutena Bow. "and you and Link can take of the, uh, Shadow Beasts."

Zelda glanced back at the angel, almost wondering how planned to follow through with what he said. She looked at the bow then back at Link before nodding. "Don't leave the ground," she said and motioned for Link to lead the attack.

The wolf looked at the two of them inhaled, then charged into the den. Pit took no time to charge up a celestial arrow and shoot down a Kargarok before it even saw Link.

Link jumped up and bared his fangs to bite and chew the Shadow Beast he claimed as Zelda began a few high level spells to back him up from the others. The Great Spin was no longer useable as Midna was no longer joining them in the world of light, and therefore Link needed aid in killing the last two simultaneously.

But that wouldn't be for a while.

Link attempted to focus on only one Shadow Beast and take care of each of them one by one, and if it wasn't possible, he would bite the one that wound up the next attack. It worked in his defense and in his offense, leaving him with little wounds, if any.

Zelda's tactic was to use spells with wide range, hoping they would damage more than one Shadow Beast at a time. She switched between flame-based attacks and ice-based ones, and occasionally just used the tiny spells she used in the Tournaments to gain distance between her and her enemies.

Pit left his job to firing arrows at the Kargarok that planned to attack either of his friends before picking them off at random. It wasn't a hard tactic, with the three of them combined, and Pit thought they were going to win soon.

The angel didn't even have time to blink when a Kargarok burst out of the mouth of the cave and took to the air without even a flap of it's wings. Pit fell over backwards and landed on his back. Link howled and Pit pushed himself up, just to find that the Kargarok not only carried a rider on it's back, but Link's sword in it's claws.

Pit couldn't keep the gasp at bay. He turned back into the cavern, where Zelda and Link were still holding off the Shadow Beasts, then back to the retreating Kargarok. "Dammit," he whispered and he broke his Palutena Bow in half again. Using the half in his right hand, he quickly cut the bandages that wrapped tightly around the wound on his left wing.

He leaned up on his toes and beat his wings. His feathered appendage throbbed and groaned in protest, but it managed to lift him off the ground a few feet. When he was prepared, he pushed himself forward and took to the air, using his Miracle of Flight to chase after the Kargarok, it's rider, and Link's sword.

He knew for a fact that he could fly faster than this damn bird, but the injury made it hard to move too quickly. If he moved any faster, he would lose control and most likely fall to the Twilight sea below.

The rider spotted the angel and kicked it's Kargarok to move a little faster, flying in a circle around the black mountain. Pit followed it just as quickly, matching speed as he tried to shoot celestial arrows at the bird while the rider did the same thing back to him with flaming arrows.

Link found it difficult to keep on his feet when being tossed between hits, but he knew if he lost his footing for just a moment and collapsed, the Shadow Beasts would have him in moments. Zelda suffered a similar issue across the room, trying to find a medium between all three of the Shadow Beasts she held off.

The Princess had hoped that Pit would join the fight as soon as the Kargarok's were killed off, but he had taken off somewhere. She did not object. He was not in the way, and therefore she pushed it to the back of his mind. She wouldn't figure out where he wandered off to if she was dead before she saw him.

The battle hit a short stalemate as Link attempted to change his tactics, dodging and moving until he found an advantage point in the situation. He leapt off the rock wall and used his teeth to slice down a Shadow Assassin before it had the chance to turn. Now between only two Shadow Beings, Link found it easier to take down the second one, before jumping onto the last and glancing in Zelda's direction.

Zelda had managed herself an advantage by retreating to the mouth of the cave and used an area-based attack to knock them off their feet. She took no hesitation to take a final blow at all three simultaneously. Link did not miss a beat by killing his own trapped Shadow Beast.

The wolf met with Zelda at the mouth of the cave and sniffed the air. "He's gone off somewhere," Zelda said quietly. "I think I see him."

Both Pit and the rider had managed a few arrows into the other, but both passed with minimal damage. A loud howl caught Pit's attention and he stopped right in his tracks, allowing the Kargarok a chance to retreat.

His gaze turned down to the mouth of the dark mountain, where Link was barking loudly and Zelda was waving her arms. "Don't worry about the rider! Just retrieve Link's sword, and we can leave. Do you understand?"

The angel beat his wings an extra time before he nodded and saluted her. "Understood!" he chirped, then wound back his arm and threw the Palutena's Bow in her direction. "Cover me! I'll go straight for the sword!"

Zelda reached up and caught the bow with one hand, nodding once. Pit smiled, then looked around and spotted the Kargarok with the Master Sword.

He flew as fast as his wings would let him, which was not as quick as he would have liked to have gone, but it was slightly faster than the Shadow Kargarok could manage. He chased it around in a circle, twisting and spinning to avoid the arrows that was fired at him from the rider. His eyes were focused solely on the prize; Link's sword.

Zelda made the motion of drawing an arrow on a bow, and the celestial arrow and string magically appeared on their own. She smiled, enjoying the magic that came with Pit's weapon, and fired away at the rider on the Kargarok.

Upon the contact, the rider was struck and fell off the side of the Kargarok. The Twilight bird screeched and flapped it's wings in panic as it tried to decide what it was to do now that it was on it's own.

Pit saw it as his time to strike.

He wasted no time and reached out for the blade just as the Kargarok burst off in a random direction to avoid contact with the angel. Pit yelled in frustration, pushing himself a little faster to keep up with the bird. He was not far now behind it. The sword was so close, he could taste the metal.

Wait, metal?

The angel coughed and he beat his wings harder, trying to keep up with the bird. The Kargarok seemed to be going so much faster all of a sudden. Or maybe he was slower. He felt a burning sensation creep up in his wings and he stopped where he was. This feeling... What was this feeling?

He paused to stop for a moment. Something was wrong. He was feeling sick and dizzy, like his heart has stopped pumping blood to his brain. He tried to speak but he was unable to speak, and it wasn't long before his wings failed on him as well.

Pit collapsed from the sky, falling head first towards the Twilight sea that was below him. He found no energy to stop himself from descending to Earth. He shut his eyes and lost all feeling in his body. He could hardly breathe. _Why...?_

…

He had been so close. At first, he had lost his speed, then he hovered for a moment, confused and unmoving, and finally collapsed.

Link's ears perked as soon as Pit's wings no longer moved to keep him in the air and the angel fell to Earth. He was too far away for him to do anything. Link couldn't save him, and Zelda couldn't either.

There was no choice but to watch him fall from the mountainous height. Link ran to the edge and howled, hoping it would wake him – but it only got worse. For a moment, the wolf thought Pit's entire body was glowing but upon further inspection, it was just his wings.

They shined for three whole seconds and then shattered like glass.

Each feather broke off like a shard of white crystal that dissolved when left in the air on it's own in the air. One by one, the feathers faded to nothing and left Pit to fall on his own, without anything to aid him save himself.

Zelda brought one hand to her neck, and unconsciously stepped back. Link threw his head back and howled, desperate, and one could almost hear his human voice in the cry.

As though their prayers had been answered, a swift orange blur struck Pit from his fall and ascended to the sky, slowing to a stop. Zelda recognized the bulky, orange armor and she brought her arm back down to her side. "Samus."

…

**After Notes**

Whoa! Finally! Shit is going down! Oooooooh! ...Okay.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review box is right there!


	8. Through the Mill

**Icarus and the Wolf**

**By: Aya Anderson**

**Storyline**

If this was the way life was going to be, then one would have to adjust accordingly. Not that anyone had any trouble adjusting, but being a loner had it's disadvantages. Perhaps they could be swayed with a new acquaintance, not that he has any intention of making a friend.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, FINALLY! We're getting to the actual plot.

This chapter, nothing happens. Literally.

On with the story!

…

**Through The Mill**

Pit pretended to sleep for three days, not moving from his bed.

When he woke up, he was alone. Well, he was sure of it anyway. He knew, from somewhere deep inside, he had lost his wings. They burned up. They were gone. He couldn't possibly dream a way to fly again.

He couldn't think of a way home. That thought didn't occur to him until the second day.

He always laid with his back to the door, so if he heard it open, he would shut his eyes and breathe just a little deeper. Most of the time, it was Peach or Dr. Mario who walked through. Someone brought him flowers once, but he didn't get to catch who it was, for he couldn't see them with his eyes closed.

He sort of liked the flowers. They were daisies and sunflowers, like the ones from the garden out front. He was sure someone picked them from there, and then laid them on his bedside table. He didn't know who left them there, but he was very thankful. They were very pretty and they cheered him up, but they died by the third day.

The hours moved by so slowly and, even with all the rest he found he had been getting, he still felt weak and tired. He felt so horrible. His wings were gone, and he felt so stupid for not keeping track of them closer.

On the third day, he was sitting up to look out the window. A part of him wanted to jump out the window and attempt to fly – or die trying. He was so lost in thought that he failed to hear someone approach him from behind.

He noticed their presence when they were close enough and the strong silence was enough to send shivers down his spine. His eyes went wide for a moment, and he spun around. "Link-?"

It took a whole few moments for Pit to realize the man standing behind him was not who he thought it was. "No, sorry," Snake said awkwardly, adjusting the weight of the tray of food in his arms.

Pit glanced at the man, then down at his lap. "I," he began, but the sentence trailed off and he began something else. "Sorry." He paused, then looked up at the man again. "What are you doing here?"

Snake almost seemed taken aback, but then realized how weird it must have seemed to have shown up in the wingless angel's room almost randomly. "I came to see if you were up," Snake replied honestly. "I brought some food for you and your dog."

The angel clutched his stomach, trying to find if he was hungry or not, then looked up when he heard the rest of the sentence. "_My_ dog?"

Snake nodded and gestured to the other side of the bed. Pit followed his point and looked over the edge of the bed to find a rather large dog laying next to the curtain of sheets. It was asleep, resting it's head on it's front paws. Pit looked a little closer and noticed the marks on it's head. "Link?"

"Did you hit your head or something?" Snake asked, moving the tray onto Pit's lap and picking up the food for the dog off the tray, leaving the rest for the boy. "Link hasn't returned yet." He put the bowl down. By this time, Link had lifted his head and looked at Pit, then at Snake, then at the bowl of dog food. He growled lightly and stood up.

He ignored the bowl then jumped on Pit's lap and laid down at the foot of his bed. Pit raised an eyebrow, wondering what in the hell Link was doing, when Snake finished his thought. "Zelda said he won't be back for a long time."

Pit paused, then looked at the dog. Link looked up and rested his head on his paws again, laying in the same position as he did at the side of the boy's bed. "I see..." Pit whispered. He thought for sure Link and Zelda would have left in search of the Master Sword, or gathered the sword by chasing down the Kargarkok.

"I didn't make it this time," Snake grumbled, picking up the dog bowl and putting it on the bed in front of Link. The dog looked away from the bowl and rested it's head again. "I've been trying to get this beast to eat," Link looked up and growled very quietly. "but it won't eat a thing I put in front of it's face. I think it's been worried sick about you. Hasn't moved from your side. Where did you find it?"

"Him," Pit corrected, sick of hearing Link referred to as an 'it'. He paused, trying to think of a good story. Link had been by his side the whole time? Didn't he have better things to do, like search for the Master Sword? "He's... He's...a guard dog. Palutena must have sent him to me when I lost my wings to...to..." He paused. "To protect me. ...I guess..."

Snake stared at the boy for a very long time, before shrugging. "Okay. Well, he hasn't eaten since Zelda and Samus dragged you back, unconscious, so you should probably feed him soon." He began out of the room, then stopped at the door and looked back. "And, welcome back, I guess." Then he left.

Pit paused, and then turned to the food on his lap. Some tomato soup and two slices of buttered toast. He sighed, then looked at Link who was staring off at something in the corner. "Link, I'm not hungry. Would you like this?"

Link lifted his head then, barked once softly. He got up and made his way over to the tray and picked up one of the slices of toast. He bit it and the toast that was not in his mouth fell off the bed. Crumbs littered the blankets and Link only spilled more trying to eat the toast without making a mess. Pit shook his head and picked up the second slice of toast. "Come here."

The wolf looked at him and he broke off a piece of toast. He held it out in his palm. It was a small piece of bread, but Link didn't really seem to mind. He ate it without leaving so much a crumb on the bed. Pit continued to break off pieces and fed them to Link.

Eventually, the slice of bread was finished and Pit offered the soup, but Link just turned and laid back at the foot of the bed. Pit paused, then put the bowl back down. "What's wrong?" he asked, laying his hands on his lap. "Why aren't you looking for your sword? Why did you lay there the whole time?"

Link just lifted his head and turned away from Pit to return to sleep. Pit said nothing and just stared, perplexed. Then, his eyes fell and a slight pang flicked his chest. He clutched the fabric where his heart would be and dropped his chin.

It wasn't long before Zelda entered the room.

She shut the door behind her, to give them privacy, and she hurried over to the bed side. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," Pit lied.

…

Again, he spent another day and a half in his room, laying in his bed and staring out the window. He asked Link if he could close the curtains, which almost resulted in them being torn down from their hangers. Pit told him to stop and come back, to which Link obeyed.

He could understand why Link was so kind to him. Maybe Link was just as depressed as he was. He had lost his sword and perhaps there was no changing him back now. Not without the sword. Not without the blessed light.

While Pit's celestial arrow was enough to push back pure Twilight, it wasn't enough to change Link back. One time he asked Zelda to bring his bow to see if maybe that would work.

It didn't.

…

"I think you should leave your room," Zelda suggested. It was the fifth day since Pit had lost his wings and he finally got around to eating after being hungry long enough. Even though he still felt sick when he ate, he was at least finding enough energy to walk around his room and even shut the curtains on his own. But now Zelda was asking him this.

"I don't think I could handle it," he replied. It wasn't that he couldn't handle being outside his room. He couldn't handle the others. He knew they would just stare at him, pity him, or whatever they wanted. He stayed in his room because he didn't really want to face the truth.

If he stepped one foot outside, he knew he would have no choice. It was something he couldn't handle. Something he couldn't take. He wondered if Link felt the same way. Maybe that was why he stuck around. Or maybe he pitied him just as much as the others.

It was hard to tell what a dog was thinking.

Zelda sighed and shifted her weight to one foot. "They're worried about you. Maybe if you go out and talk to them, you'll feel better."

"Talk to them about what? Go Fish?" Pit drew up his knees and rested his elbows on them, burying his head into his arms. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay in here forever."

Link didn't seem to have much say in the matter, not that anyone really seemed to notice. He was always quiet, and his changed form did not seem to make so much of a difference. "Get up," Zelda said firmly. "Go see the others."

The boy looked up at her, then at Link. His head was raised and his ears were perked. _Are you going?_

Pit looked at the wolf, then at Zelda. "Okay," he said.

…

He didn't feel strong enough to pick anything up, and as soon as he made it to the living room, he sat down on the couch. No one was in there yet. He had no idea where everyone was, but as soon as he sat down, Link jumped onto the couch beside him and curled up again.

Out of habit of being around dogs, Pit began to pet him. Link twitched his ear and lifted his head, almost glaring at the boy. Pit recoiled his hand and rested it back on his lap, pretending that he had done nothing.

The first one to walk into the room was Kirby.

He waddled in and reached for the remote on the table. Finally, he spotted Pit and he jumped back two feet. There was an awkward silence before Pit asked, "What?"

Kirby paused, then chirped and shook his head. He grabbed the remote and sat down beside him, turning on the TV set.

Link lifted his head as soon as the TV was turned on, then got up and walked in a circle before laying with his back to the screen. Even as a human, the hero didn't like the television all that much, especially when somebody died and he couldn't save them. (Someone tried to explain to him the people were acting, but it looked too real to Link to register as something fake.)

Kirby flipped through a few channels before landing on a cooking channel. They sat in silence, watching the chef cook up some weird meal involving octopus, vinegar, and brown sugar.

In the end, it looked very delicious.

The next one to wander into the room was Lucas. From the yelling heard in the other room, Ness would be joining him soon enough. They probably planned to play video games, but as soon as Lucas saw the TV was occupied, he frowned a bit. "I, um," he began, turning to Kirby. "I..."

He spotted Pit, then smiled and waved. "Oh, hey, you're up." The brunette just looked away, back at the TV set. Link looked to see who it was, then returned to his previous position. "...Never mind..." Lucas whispered to himself, almost silently vowing to never speak again.

The blond stood there awkwardly before turning and leaving the room to join Ness and change their plans.

Eventually, Kirby turned off the TV and also left the room.

Pit and Link were alone for a moment, before Pit whispered, "Should we go back to my room?" Link just looked at him, and then they got up and returned to Pit's room.

…

**After Notes**

Wow, a chapter where nothing happens. How the hell did I manage that one? I don't know.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review box is right there!


	9. A Grain of Salt

**Icarus and the Wolf**

**By: Aya Anderson**

**Storyline**

If this was the way life was going to be, then one would have to adjust accordingly. Not that anyone had any trouble adjusting, but being a loner had it's disadvantages. Perhaps they could be swayed with a new acquaintance, not that he has any intention of making a friend.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, nothing happened. That was actually kind of pathetic.

This chapter, maybe something will happen!

On with the story!

…

**A Grain of Salt**

The next day, Pit made to thank Zero for saving him.

Zelda had found him in his room and told him to do so. She asked him if he remembered anything. He said he didn't. She told him what had happened. He had no reply to it.

She was outside and he did not want to go out there, but Zelda told him to tell her as soon as possible. Everyone knew that he had been up the previous day, watching TV with Kirby, so they would just come to his door to talk to him anyway.

"Thanks."

He did not want to be outside. He did not want to look at the sky, and therefore kept his eyes to the ground. He was also nervous to look at her, because she had saved his life. She wouldn't have had to if he was more careful, but he was so focused on getting that sword for Link.

"Yeah, okay," was her nonchalant reply. She was playing poker with Snake, Captain Falcon, and Luigi and had her focus entirely on the game.

Pit dared to look at the sky for a moment. It didn't hurt as much as he though it would, but it still did. The agony in his chest pounded just a little harder. He sighed and decided to walk further out into the backyard. Zero did not seem to care, but Pit was sure her attention was divided.

She wasn't a cold person.

…

Pit wasn't sure what to do, so he followed Link to his favorite tree. The wolf laid down under the shade and curled so his tail rested on his nose. Pit stared at the animal for a moment before sighing and taking a seat beside him.

They were silent for a moment. He drew up his knees and hugged himself, resting his forehead on his legs. It was nice to be outside, but he couldn't bring himself to think of anything else but his vanished wings.

His head filled with thoughts, horrible thoughts, and memories. His heart pumped grief into his veins and turned his stomach to lead. Finally, for the first time since he fell, the tears began to fall. He thought for sure he wouldn't let himself cry, but he never knew what made that his goal.

The boy buried his face into his arms and sobbed quietly, trying not to attract the attention of the housemates across the backyard. He felt so alone. He never felt alone, but he felt so...abandoned.

Something pressed against the back of his thighs and pushed it's way up to rest on his chest. Pit leaned back and broke the fetal position he had retreated into. There, on his lap and resting against his chest, was Link. Pit blinked and leaned back. "What are you doing?" he asked.

The wolf just stared at him, giving enough time to blink twice. Pit raised his hand and cautiously rested it on Link's head, petting him gently. "I don't understand," he admitted after some time. "Are you trying to cheer me up or something?" Link just stared at him.

He stared back for a long time, then scratched the wolf behind the ears. "I think Palutena's forsaken me." Link replied with two low barks. "I haven't heard her voice. I thought she would have told me something, but she hasn't spoken to me. She must think I'm a fool. What do you think?"

Link perked his ears and growled, but not in anger. It was more friendly, like he was trying to talk. "Oh, okay," Pit replied uncertainly. He paused. "Your Goddess is Hylia, right? Does she ever talk to you?" The wolf gave another two quiet woofs. "I guess that's a no. You're her chosen hero or something, though, right?" One bark. "Yeah? Well, that seems a little... I dunno."

Link stood up and repositioned himself so he was laying beside Pit but he could still rest his head on the boy's leg. The former angel leaned against the tree to stretch out his legs to allow Link as he pleased.

…

It was only half of one hour after Pit had lost his wings.

Samus carried him to the other side of the Twilight field to the edge of the forest. She had also come back to help Link and Zelda across the field, although Samus did not realize the wolf was Link. She asked Zelda about him, and she simply replied he was a Sacred Beast who helped them in attempting to retrieve Link's sword.

The controller of the robotic suit did not question it and simply carried him over to the hill.

The Shadow Kargarok and the Master Sword had both disappeared over the horizon. Link didn't bother to try to chase it. Even if he did, he would run out of energy and just be left helpless at the bird's mercy.

Samus carried Pit back through the forest. Zelda and Link walked a few feet behind her, keeping their distance. Zelda explained that he had probably exceeded his flight limit and burned his wings as a result. Link wasn't sure how Zelda knew about that, but he did not question it.

The angel was still unconscious by the time they returned to the mansion. The tournament had been finished (with the missing fighters, it had gone by faster) and all the brawlers returned to the house afterwards. Peach mentioned that Zelda and Pit were nowhere to be found and it was a collective conclusion that they had gone in search of Link.

Samus agreed to scout over the Twilight field and had come just in time to save Pit from falling into it.

When the four returned to the mansion, they were greeted then interrogated by the housemates as to where Zelda and Pit had gone and why the angel was unconscious and without wings. Zelda took her time to carefully explain the situation, and Link – in order to keep from attraction too much attention – followed Samus and Dr. Mario to Pit's room.

The wolf hid under Pit's bed to avoid Dr. Mario's stares while he worked on Pit's injuries. He attempted to call Link out from under the bed to tend to his wounds but he stayed put and growled and snapped when the doctor tried to reach under the bed to pet him.

Zero returned a few moments later without Samus to see if Link had come out of his hiding spot, but he hadn't. Almost everyone tried to give it a shot at trying to convince Link to come out from under the bed. Zelda was the closest, but as soon as Link poked his snout from the shadows of the bed, Snake went for the scruff of the neck and the wolf just ducked back under and did not come out.

Eventually, they left him alone, which was exactly what Link wanted. Even when he was in his human form, he would never let anyone touch him but himself, and he often took care of his own wounds if he had injured himself bad enough to need medical attention.

Link rested beside Pit's bed and fell asleep. He was too tired to find somewhere else to sleep and he didn't really mind. Truthfully, even though he would not admit it to himself, he was worried about Pit and – more over – felt guilty.

Link didn't know what would happen to an angel when he lost his wings. Pit should not have pushed himself to return his sword. As important as it was to gather the Master Sword back, it would not be impossible to find it again, but the stupid boy went after the Shadow Kargarok anyway and pushed himself so hard.

It was his own stupid fault for being so stupid. Link couldn't bring himself to look at him. Maybe he felt bad because Pit tried to be his friend. Returning to his wolf form brought him to further miss human company, especially as Midna served as the only one to truly know his entire identity.

The wolf snared and turned his head, resting it on his other paw. He terribly missed Midna, and could not believe she would pull something as stupid as that. He felt so betrayed by that. All he felt he could really trust were the people of Ordon and Kakariko village, and whatever friends he had made then.

Link couldn't understand what was so difficult about making friends there at the mansion. He just couldn't bring himself to it and he even found it hard to even be with the friends he had made before, aside from Zelda.

Maybe he was just tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of existing. He wasn't sure. He felt like he had completed his only purpose, and now he was given the chance to enjoy the rest of his life. Except...now he had no goal in life. Not that it really seemed to matter before, because then he was just a goat herder. But now, he was a warrior, a fighter.

But now he was just tired.

So he rested beside Pit's bed. He laid quietly. He could often hear the change in breathing the wingless angel made when he woke up. He could hear him pray to Palutena. He listened to him whimper when he really was asleep.

And more and more, bit by bit, Link just grew to..._care_. He always did care about others, even charging into battle to rescue the children and helping Midna return the Twilight Realm to it's normal state. Then, one day, he just stopped caring.

When did he stop living?

…

"You might be the only one to save him from himself," Zelda told him. Pit fell asleep on the couch beside Link when they both stayed up late to watch _It's A Wonderful Life_. Zero told them to watch it and Snake wanted to watch it with them. Once he realized it was a black and white movie, he got up and left.

Pit fell asleep halfway through the movie. Link hated the TV set, but trying to turn it off with only paws and a set of fangs was near impossible. He tried to sleep beside Pit, but he failed to do. "Every time a bell rings, and angel gets his wings."

But the angel had to help somebody in order to get his wings, thus resulting in getting his wings. Link perked his ears. It was late now and Pit was sleeping, but in the morning...

Link stood up from the couch as the credits began to roll and he headed upstairs into Pit's room.

…

**After Notes**

What is Link doing? No idea. Or do I? Mwah ha ha. And I added _It's A Wonderful Life_ because it's an awesome movie, screw you.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	10. Acid Test

**Icarus and the Wolf**

**By: Aya Anderson**

**Storyline**

If this was the way life was going to be, then one would have to adjust accordingly. Not that anyone had any trouble adjusting, but being a loner had it's disadvantages. Perhaps they could be swayed with a new acquaintance, not that he has any intention of making a friend.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Link got an idea. This chapter, progress!

On with the story!

…

**Acid Test**

When Pit woke up, he was surprised to open his eyes in the living room.

It took a few moments to remember what had happened the previous night, and while he failed to remember the movie, he did remember watching it with Link, but the wolf was nowhere in sight. "Hey?" he began, looking around. He didn't call for Link's name, in case someone was around and heard him.

He stood up and began out the living room. He looked up the hall. He spotted Fox and Captain Falcon down the hall from the living room, talking about something Pit couldn't quite pick up. Then, he heard a thud and he spun around.

At first, he found nothing out of place, until he heard a loud bark. He looked down and spotted Link – and the Palutena's Bow. "I forgot about that," he admitted quietly. Again, Link barked loudly but he didn't stop this time. He spun around in a circling, barking as loud as he could. "Hey, hey, be quiet!"

The wolf didn't stop so Pit picked up the Bow. "What? What do you want, Li-, eh..." He looked over his shoulder. Fox and Captain Falcon had stopped their conversation and were staring at the boy and the dog. "Hey, will you be quiet?" Pit snapped after a moment. The more Link barked, the more people appeared into the hall to examine the commotion. "What? Do you want me to follow you?"

Link stopped barking and then ran to the door, rearing on his hind legs excitedly. For a dog that was once human, he certainly knew his doggy body language. Pit sighed and then walked to the door. "So long as you shut up," he grumbled as he opened the door and Link bolted out.

Pit stayed at the door, thinking maybe Link just needed to go outside to use the bathroom, but when the wolf realized Pit had stayed behind, he threw his head back and howled a different tune. Pit hadn't heard this tune before, but he didn't want to wait for someone to yell at him to quiet his apparent 'pet'. "I'm coming!" he yelled and ran after Link.

…

Pit couldn't understand for the life of him what Link was doing, aside from embarrassing him, until they arrived at the archery training center. Pit looked at the sky and blinked. This would be about the time Link would come to practice his archery.

"You couldn't want me to..." he began, looking back at the wolf. He barked once and then sat down. Pit looked at the target, then back at Link, who perked his ears. The wingless angel sighed, then took his position at a line he had drawn once to help him learn to practice distance archery.

There was a moment of awkwardness as Pit glanced at Link then at the target. He got to one knee and raised his Palutena's Bow. He drew back his hand as though he was drawing an arrow, and the celestial arrow almost appeared on it's own. He aimed it and released the arrow. It flew through the air and injected itself a little below the bullseye.

That was odd. A celestial arrow almost always flew straight. Perhaps he was aiming it further down this time. At least the arrow appeared, meaning he was still drawing power from Palutena. They weren't cut off the completely.

The arrow dissipated and Pit lowered his bow, looking to Link. He barked once. Pit lifted his bow again and began his practice again.

…

A crowd had formed around the archery center by the tenth arrow Pit had fired. Perhaps they were all interested in why the dog was being disruptive. Maybe they thought Pit was approachable now.

Pit had yet to hit the bullseye as he struggled to find what it was he was doing wrong. His balance was far off, and he tipped backwards and forwards. His wings were a key aspect to Pit's uncanny balance, but they were no longer there and thus resulted in Pit's swaying when he tried to fire an arrow.

After some time, he lowered his arrow and rested for a moment. He looked at Link, who looked like he was about to do nothing. Pit exhaled and looked at everyone else who had gathered. "What?" he asked, leaning back on his knee to take the pressure of his front ankle.

No one said anything coherently and backed off, returning to what it was they were supposed to be doing. Everyone had their own schedule, just like Link and Pit once did. Now it seemed like no one kept it anymore. Certainly not Icarus. Certainly not the wolf.

…

Every morning Pit woke up to, Link would always have his bow on hand and would lead him outside to the training areas. Maybe that's what he thought would cheer up Pit. Maybe Link thought getting back into the motion of things would return him to his natural state.

But Pit was clumsy. He was off-balance. Without his wings, his center of gravity had moved. It must have taken days to get used to. It took too long, Pit thought. The things he could do when he was a mere toddler he could hardly perform now.

Link thought he'd get it eventually. Link believed he could.

As the sun rose to greet the morning and settled to welcome the night, and with each passing day, he slowly grew to better wield his weapon. Not like he could before, but he could fight again. He even had the confidence to face off Zero in battle. (At Link's request. It was Zelda who translated the wolf's odd behavior.)

Pit didn't win, but he sure as hell did some damage. He was sure of it.

Snake taught him how to throw a right cross (just for the hell of it. It was a conversation that lead one thing to another) and Zero even jumped in with a few pointers of her own.

Only once was Pit ever reminded of his limb loss, and that was when he could reach something high above his head. It was just a box of crackers that Captain Falcon had been eating and left up on the top shelf so no one else would reach it. Really, Peach bought it for everyone and that was that. Pit was going to have some.

There was no counter under this shelf. Still, Pit tried. He jumped and reached, with no avail. He once tried to get on the kitchen table and leap for the box of crackers, attempting to cross a two foot jump from the table to the cabinet. Instead, he crashed into the shelves and nearly broke them.

"_Dammit_!" In a bout of anger, he picked up a nearby glass and threw it across the room. It shattered against the wall and the pieces fell to the ground like crystal. Just like his wings did, when he fell from the sky.

Pit was quiet for a moment, then realized what he had done. He ran to the shards and began to gather up the pieces in his hands, careful not to cut himself. When Ike came running in, with Peach and the Ice Climbers behind him, Pit looked up and smiled nervously. "I tripped," he lied.

He didn't know he was capable of lying. Maybe because he never had to.

…

Link thought Pit was ready. The boy knew how to fight again, and he could handle off like he could before. This time, instead of leading Pit to the training areas, he lead him out to the front gate. The wingless angel stopped at the gate and Link turned around, almost knowing Pit would question his intentions.

Instead of asking where Link was leading him, Pit asked, "So, we're going to look for your sword now, right?" The wolf almost looked surprise, a nearly human look on his face, but instead, he turned and started out the gate. "Just you and me? Zelda won't be accompanying us?"

Link turned and snorted, then continued down past the gate. Pit gripped Palutena's Bow just a little tighter, then started out after Link. Did he even have a lead? Did Link even know where he was going? Pit didn't question Link's authority. It didn't matter to him one way or another.

If they ever got lost, they could always come back. The Kargarok could not be so far with the sword. Where else would it go? To another nest?

Pit shook his head. That damn bird. It was weird to remember his falling and the burning of his wings, yet the image of the Kargarok was blurry and he could hardly recall what it looked like. He couldn't even remember the colour of the designs on Link's sheath. Were they white, or yellow? Or maybe brown?

The former angel stepped after the wolf. Link had to know where they were going, otherwise he wouldn't be leading him right? Why did he even need Pit's help? Perhaps because Zelda would not be joining them.

Maybe this was why Link had been having him train so hard. To help him on his quest. Was that all Link cared about? That damn sword? Turning himself back into a human?

Pit wasn't sure what to think, or even feel, anymore. His wings were gone and he found it hard to talk to anyone like he used to. And the dog. The damn dog. Unreadable. Cold and indifferent, like he didn't care about anyone. Link never really did seem to care about anything.

But why did that bother him now?

But Icarus said nothing as he proceeded after the wolf.

…

**After Notes**

Cooleo! This chapter is done! I would love to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Really, I do appreciate them so much. It's truly great to hear such wonderful things. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review box is right there!


	11. As The Bell Clinks, So The Fool Thinks

**Icarus and the Wolf**

**By: Aya Anderson**

**Storyline**

If this was the way life was going to be, then one would have to adjust accordingly. Not that anyone had any trouble adjusting, but being a loner had it's disadvantages. Perhaps they could be swayed with a new acquaintance, not that he has any intention of making a friend.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Link trained Pit, who only believes Link did it for selfish reasons. Oh, there has to be a little drama! This chapter, read to find out!

I don't actually have a lot to say. Did you guys realize that all my chapter titles are old expressions/sayings? I'm gonna have to start using the newer ones soon. Cheese and crackers... Now I'm hungry!

Also, someone mentioned that wolves don't bark. I'll be honest and say I didn't know that, because I didn't, but I played _Okami_ and you could bark in that game despite playing a wolf, and I for some reason remember Link barking in _Twilight Princess_, but I could be confusing it with _Okami_. Anyways, just for the sake of having _some_ communication for Link (as the story isn't told from his point of view), he barks. (Once for yes, twice for no, in case no one had caught onto that yet.) This is my fanfiction, I can do what I want. (As much as I like to try to remain as cannon as possible.

On with the story!

…

**So The Bell Clinks, As The Fool Thinks  
**

It felt like they were walking for hours, yet Pit was sure only forty minutes had passed. Link had nothing to say to him, not that the wolf could really talk to begin with, but when Pit tried to talk, Link had given him no regard to his words.

There was no point in talking. Although, once Pit mentioned the baseball game with Ness and the other fighters. He tried to mention Zelda. Link perked his ears, but rested them soon after. Maybe all Link cared about was that girl. "She's too old for you, ya know," he couldn't help comment after some thinking about Link's responses.

The wolf stopped and looked back at him. Bewildered. Denial. Pit smiled to himself. A reaction was all he wanted. "I mean, how old is she twenty-three? And your hardly a man, Link. Or, dog, should I say?"

He tried not to cross the line, in case he accidentally pissed Link off, but it felt like that was all he wanted to do. He didn't know where they were and Link couldn't even bother to give some hint as to where on Surface they were going – aside from "forward".

Link growled and started forward again. Pit chuckled and walked after the wolf.

…

They stopped once, under Pit's request. They had walked for nearly an hour and a half. The scenery had changed. It wasn't a forest anymore. It faded to a clearing. The clearing was at first green and blue forever, then mud spots slowly began to appear.

At first, they thought nothing of them. They seemed like nothing to Pit, but over time, they were beginning to grow, making it difficult to maneuver around them – and as Pit began to realize, they were falling deeper, too. The first mud puddle he stepped in only reached halfway up the sole of his sandal, but the second mud puddle stuck to his ankle. "Son of a..."

It took four tugs on his leg to free himself and he ran to catch up to Link. The wolf never seemed to notice that Pit was having trouble balancing on the thin lines of solid ground between the mud puddles. Link had uncanny balance still, even in his wolf form. How could he still maintain himself in his new form? How did he...?

There was a screech and both Link and Pit flinched. That sound. While Pit could not recall the images any better than a fuzzy blur, the sounds rang so clear like a bell. He pulled up Palutena's Bow and took his eyes to the sky in search of the black and red beast. There wasn't even any Twilight around. Why was it here?

The Shadow Kargarok circled the sky for a moment, earning an annoyed snarl from Link, before it darted off over the mud field. Pit ran to the last bit of solid earth. Beyond them, the entire land was covered in sinkable mud. If he had his wings, he could fly after the beast without trouble, but...

Link tilted his head back and sniffed the air, then lowered his nose to the ground. Suddenly, he took off in a straight line after the Twilight Kargarok. At first, Pit expected Link to sink through the mud, but his level kept steady, so Pit ran after him without thought after.

If he stopped running for a moment, his sandal would get stuck in the mud. Therefore, he needed to continued running, and carefully, or he would sink into the mud. The sprint was farther than the angel expected. His lungs and legs began to burn, and his throat rawed from breath welcoming and exiting as it pleased.

He could hear heavy pants from Link in front of him, and Pit began to wonder if they would make it across. But before he had the chance to consider quitting and turning back, they were on solid ground. They both stopped to rest and catch their breath. The Kargarok was in view, circling the field. Pit looked close, trying to catch a glimpse of the beasts legs...

No. It didn't have the sword. There was no Twilight around, but perhaps the Kargarok could lead them to it's next where Link's sword may rest. Again, it screeched and carried off away in another direction, leading them along the edge of the mud field.

Again, they sprinted after the beast. At least they didn't have to be too quick about it like they did across the mud field but it still required speed to keep up. The bird lead them into a forest, a dark forest, and the further they ran, the denser the trees got.

Pit felt a strike of panic in his chest. He pulled on Palutena's Bow and summoned a celestial arrow to guide him in case they ran into a field of Twilight – which they did. The wingless angel thanked himself for the moment of panic and quick thought but quickly shoved the self-appreciating speech as they neared the center of the forest.

They entered a clearing, only to lose the Kargarok in the process. Pit stuck his celestial arrow into the ground and summoned another one, holding it up like a torch and wielding it like a knife– not that it would do him much good as Palutena's Bow also doubled as two short swords.

There was silence. The beating of the Kargarok's wings faded in the distance. The duo was stuck in the center of the forest, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. So, Link lifted his head in the air and sniffed, then lowered his nose to the ground and followed an invisible trail along the ground.

Could he track his sword by scent?

Pit did not question Link's actions and just pressed on after him. "How could you do this all the time?" he asked. "The darkness, the wolf form... I guess that's why they call you a hero?" Link ignored him and focused on the task at hand. The boy frowned. "I would like to hear about your adventures one day, Link."

The wolf did nothing, and they continued down the invisible road Link had discovered.

…

It wasn't long before they came across a crater deep in the center of the forest. It seemed so...random and out of place. At first, Pit was sure a star had fallen – but it hadn't. It was a nest. A small and tidy nest, but one of a Kargarok.

Link examined it closely. It resembled nest of a normal Kargarok, yet was set deep in the Twilight forest. Pit summoned a fresh celestial arrow and waited for Link to make the first move. Instead, the wolf sat down and looked at the former angel expectantly.

There was a moment before Pit narrowed his eyes. "You must be kidding me."

Link barked twice. _I'm not._

The boy scowled and frowned. "Stupid dog." Link perked his ears. "Nothing, nothing."

He started down the side of the crater. He could see the next in the middle, but the Twilight made it difficult to see if there was anything in it. Link must have been really sure his sword was here if he was making Pit enter the dangerous Twilight beast's home for the damn thing.

He slid and skidded down, trying not to make too much noise as he set foot on the mess of stick. One branch cracked and another one flipped up and knocked a rock into the nest. It took all of Pit's willpower not to smack a palm against his forehead.

Slowly, he made his way to the center of the nest and began to feel around for the blade. "C'mon... C'mon..." he whispered. He pulled up a rope, one of the Kargarok's eggs (which he hastily returned), and even a child's rattle. Finally, his fingers rested on cold metal. "Bingo!" He had no visual confirmation, but this was enough for him.

He jumped up and scrambled his way to the top of the crater, looking for Link, but as he approached the top, he heard snarling and screeching. The fight has already started. Pit sped up to the top of the crater and grabbed the edge. "Link!" he yelled and threw it at the wolf.

Link looked at Pit then stepped away to let the sword land beside his paws. He looked at Pit, then returned to snarling at the beast. "What, don't you want it?" Pit demanded, hoisting himself up to solid ground again. "Picky or what?"

The wingless angel picked up the sword and slung it over his shoulder. "When you want this, let me know." Link's only reply was to bolt into the Twilight forest. Pit bit his lip, then looked back at the Shadow Kargarok.

Oddly enough, the bird did nothing but stare at him. It didn't seem to care he had the sword. Maybe it decided it wasn't all that important. The angel turned, grabbed his celestial arrow, and sprinted back into the forest after Link.

The Kargarok returned to it's nest to sleep.

…

"Son of a-" As an angel, Pit attempted to keep himself from cursing, so he dropped his sentence there. Link looked at him and tilted his ears back. Pit glared at him. "Don't tell me you knew about this before I did."

The wolf made a noise similar to a scoff as he turned and walked towards the mud field. In Pit's hands was not the Master Sword but a dulled, rusted butter knife (well, in comparison to Link's blade. The sword was still useable, but nothing when tested to the Master Sword) that the bird happened to pick up.

"You seemed so confident your sword was there. What on Earth were you even tracking in the woods, then? Stop walking away and give me some sorta answer! _Link_!"

But he was ignored. The beast stopped to sniff the air then started off in a different direction, this time East – away from the woods. Pit threw away the dulled sword and watched Link make his way in the unsupported direction.

"You honestly think I'll just trust you blindly? Follow you which ever direction you want to go?" Link stopped and looked over his shoulder at Pit. "You might be the hero of the Surface, dog, but I rule the skies. " He paused. "Actually, Lady Palutena does, but that's not the point. The point _is_ I'm not just going to follow you on some random whim. You at least give me a yes or a no when I ask you a question. Understand?"

There was moment of silence, then Link gave a low ruff. It was hard to tell if it was an affirming bark or just a noise of annoyance, but Pit decided it was enough for him. Given Link's current form, he couldn't quite give much of a reply, but even in his human form, it was still the same. "When we get you back to normal, I'm going to ask you questions and you will answer them."

The wolf gave a growl, which Pit was sure was a noise of annoyance. Link rolled his eyes and started East again. The former angel inhaled deeply, then followed him along the mud field.

…

**After Notes**

Oh! So close! Will they find the Master Sword, or die trying? Dun, dun, duuuun!

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review box is right there!


End file.
